Horror Stories from Echo Creek
by jolleIQ
Summary: A collection of creepy stories that all take place in Echo Creek.


**As promised, the latest product of me staying up too late and letting my mind wander freely. Caution is advised! The rating will probably change to M within the next few chapters!**

 **P.S. Sorry for the pathetic title, I honestly didn't know what to name it. I'm open for suggestions :P!**

 **Disclaimer: _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ and all of its Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney. I own the plot as well as any potential OCs.**

* * *

 _ **Voices**_

It was a calm and peaceful night in Echo creek. The Sun had set several hours ago and the Moon, the eternal queen of the night sky, now stood in its place. She shone down with all of her might and beauty, bathing the land in her gentle blue light. The midnight sky hung above the Earth's surface and enveloped the land below it. All was asleep.

Well, except for one Hispanic boy.

Marco Diaz lay awake in his bed, shifting from one position to another, unable to doze off. He groaned and stood up from his bed, then made his way down to the kitchen. Maybe a midnight snack would do the trick?

He opened the fridge and began searching for something to eat.

 _ **Late night snacks are unhealthy...**_

A soft, feminine voice said.

"I know! But I'm having trouble falling asleep so-" He ended his sentence there and turned around. "Huh?" he uttered upon seeing that there was nobody there. The boy scratched the top of his head in confusion; Was he hearing things?

"I must be more tired than I thought..." he concluded and turned his attention back to the refrigerator. With a triumphant smile, he took out a slice of leftover pizza and closed the fridge. He sat down at the table and took a bite out of the slice.

 _ **You should probably heat that up...**_

Marco whipped his head around but failed to spot anyone.

"Hello? Star? Is that you?" He asked. Silence was the only response he got. Marco frowned, "Star, come on out! I know you're the one messing with me, so knock it off!"

He was about to take another bite out of his pizza when he heard a knocking on the front door. With reluctance, Marco put the slice of pizza down and stood up from the table and wondered, "Who could it be at this hour?"

He opened the front door; There was nobody there. At that exact moment, a gust of wind blew past him. The boy shrugged and closed the door, then locked it.

 ** _Pardon the intrusion,_ _*giggle*_...**

The boy spun around and scanned the entire room. His heart rate increased and his senses sharpened. There was that voice again. His mind entered a state of panic; Something strange was going on, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Star! Seriously! If that's you, then stop messing with me!" He was hoping that the wayward princess would jump out from behind the sofa or somewhere and start making fun of it. A full minute passed. No such luck.

 ** _La, lala, lala... *giggle*_**

The soft humming was creeping him out. A drop of sweat slid down his forehead; This wasn't Star's voice...

Marco heard an odd noise coming from the kitchen. He crept across the living room and poked his head inside. His pupils shark to the size of peas; The microwave was on and his slice of pizza was missing. He gulped and walked over to the machine, then opened it with shaky hands. It was just as he'd suspected; The slice of pizza was inside.

He chuckled nervously, "I-I probably put it in there and don't remember! Yeah! That's gotta be it!"

 ** _Hmph! That's no way to thank someone! I may have to correct that rude behaviour of yours..._**

"Ok!" Marco frantically yelled, "Whoever you are, come out right now! I'm done playing this game!"

He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. The boy turned his head around and saw the silhouette of a young girl staring at him with hollow eyes and a visious smile. He felt his heart sink in his chest.

She giggled and lunged at him with a vicious shriek.

With a scream of terror, the boy awoke and shot upright in his bed. His heart was pounding in his chest and his breathing was heavy. He looked around himself and noticed that he was alone in his room. The hour was 4 AM.

"A dream?" He wondered.

Marco sighed out up pure relief, wiped away the drops of sweat from his forehead, and chuckled.

"Man, that sure was something!" he laughed, "To think I freaked out over a stupid dream!"

He shook his head and laid back down and pulled the sheets over himself. With a smile on his face he closed his eyes and evened out his breathing.

 ** _*giggle* Goodnight..._**

"Goodnight," Marco responded and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Chapter End notes:**

 **Alright, I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a review and a suggestion for what you wanna see me write in the future! Anything goes!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
